untitled
by dream.love.live
Summary: Cagalli and Stellar are new kids but they are out of the ordinary and they have out of ordinary teachers.Parings ACM,KL,SSL,YS,DM,MM and maybe other that I don't remember.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone this a concept I tough for a story so tell me if you like it or not and Plz be truthful I'm not afraid to receive bad comment I receive some from my English teacher every day.**

**Disclaimer I do not own GS or GSD**

_**Chapter 1- What's it's all about**_

It was C.E 72, there's has been a war but only Cagalli, Stellar, Murrue, Mwu, Andy and Erika were fighting in it. Stellar was piloting the Gaia, Cagalli the Strike Rouge and the Justice. Mwu was the Commander and he was piloting the Moebius Zero and the Freedom. The lieutenants were Erika and Andy and if needed Andy would pilot the Strike. Murrue was still the Captain and Arnold Neumann the pilot. The crew knew each other since birth and when the war was declared the father of Cagalli, Uzumi Nara Attha, asked them to be part of the legged ship crew. On board the Archangel there was the Buster, the Duel, Freedom, Justice, Blitz, Aegis, Gaia, and the Moebius Zero, sky graspers, the Strike and the Rouge plus 2 astray.(Yes they did have a lot of fire power.)

When the Archangel launched into spaced they met the Clyne Faction who were piloting the Eternal. Although the Eternal did not have any Mobile suit or Mobile Armor on board the ship they had a lot of Zaft allies. The Eternal fought a long side the Archangel, the Dominion and the Kusanagi. The Eternal crew was formed of teenagers who happened to be the Captain's daughter friend. The captain was Sigel Clyne, the former Chairman of plants before he was overthrown by Gilbert Dullindal, and the Commander was, his own daughter, Lacus Clyne. As the pilots of the Eternal it was Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala (there pilot's just like Arnold Neumann). At the fighting station it was Yzak Jules and Shiho Hannenfus (there doing the job Natarel used to do). The CIC's were Miriallia Haww, Dearka Elsman, Shinn Asuka and the Hawke's sisters Meyrin and Lunamaria.

Even if the Eternal and the Archangel fought side-by-side they never met each other face-to-face, even if the Cagalli almost died protecting them they never-ever met. When the final blow was shot the AA, the Dominion and the Kusunagi returned safely to Orb without the Eternal. They sent a message to the red ship telling them that the war was over and that Orb won, also that Chairman Clyne could get back his position and thanking them for there assistance.

It's now C.E 75, and every war veteran has returned to their home. After declining the chance to be Chairman again Sigel Clyne offers his place to Patrick Zala. After 2 years of peace talk and of never ending conference between the three nations (earth alliance, Zaft and the Orb forces) peace has finally come and it's time for everyone to return to their home. Nobody ever heard again of the Archangel or of the were about of his crew, the only thing they knew is that they were hero and they should never be forgotten.

The Eternal crew has decide to prove that Natural and Coordinators can live together and they decided to go live in Orb and go to high school there. The only thing they didn't know is that their teachers are……out of the ordinary.

After landing on earth the Archangel was hid and his crew returned to their normal life's has….teachers? As for Cagalli and Stellar the returned to the Attha mansion only to assigned to a new mission.

**Teachers at Destiny high school**: (the school where the Eternal crew goes and were Cagalli and Stellar will soon go.)

_**Swimming and history of war teacher: Maria Vernes (Murrue)**_

_**Swimming, P.E, history of war teacher: Neo Lornokke (Mwu)**_

_**French and English: Flay Lousier (Erika)**_

_**Math and social: Alex Dino (Andy)**_

_**Mechanics and arts: Sai Yula Nara (Arnold)**_

_Here are some details if you are mixed:_

_Athrun Zala: 18_

_Kira Yamato: 17_

_Shinn Asuka: 16(but is in the same grade as Athrun and the rest)_

_Dearka Elsman: 17_

_Yzak Jules: 18 (one month younger then Athrun)_

_Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke: 17(they are twin sisters)_

_Miriallia Haww: 17_

_Lacus Clyne: 17_

_Cagalli Yula Attha: 17_

_Stellar Lousier: 15(but is in the same grade as the other 'cuz she's a genius)_

_Murrue Ramius: 25_

_Mwu La Flaga: 26_

_Erika Simmons: 27_

_Andrew Watfield: 30_

_Arnold Neumann: 24_

_Uzumi Nara Attha is still alive as well as Patrick Zala and Sigel Clyne. Nicol, Sai, Kuzzey, Toll and Flay are not part of this story. Kira and Cagalli are **NOT **siblings. The AA crew's known each other since forever. Meer and Yuna may not be involved as well._

**So what do you think should I do a story or not. Plz tell the true and if you need any other clarification just e-mail me or review and tell me. Don't forget to review I need at least 5 review. Thanks!**


	2. the new kids

**A/N Hey guys I finally decided to do this story. Thanks for the reviews and don't worry this story wont be just about high school there will be some fighting. **

_**Chapter 2- The new kids**_

"C'mon Cagalli we are going to be late and that's not a really good image for our first day" yell Stellar from downstairs.

"I'm ready let's go" Cagalli just ran pass Stellar and got into their black Porsche.

Today they were entering Destiny high school where they need to check the actions of the other nations in a mixed school. (Coordinators and Natural as well as extended) When the war ended the Eternal crew was determine to prove that coordinators and natural could live side-by-side so they decide to go to a mixed school in Orb. It's now their second years a this school and yet they have no idea who their teachers a really, war veteran.

Cagalli Yula Attha and Stellar Lousier were asked by Lord Uzumi to go investigate the school; of course the girls didn't want to because they only wished to find the AA crew who disappeared after the war. Naturally the representative knows how to get what he wants.

"So Stell what's our first class?" Cagalli was doing a little bit of speeding but she didn't really cared she was not happy to go back to school and she couldn't believe her father convinced her.

"Well we begin with history of war with Miss. Maria Vernes and Mr. Neo Lornnoke. This should be an easy class, I hope."

"Don't worry Stell you're a genius you'll pass I'm sure, we are here." Cagalli parked the black Porsche and saw that there were no students outside.

"Great were late…….again" Cagalli sigh she took her bag out and began walking towards the principal office to get their lockers.

Stellar soon followed still laughing at Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli?"

"Yeah?" she turns to see a very anguished Stellar. "You're worried that people won't like us for who we are. Right?" Stellar nod in response "Don't worry I made sure we were using fake names. You're my sister and your name is Stellar Hibikis."

Cagalli smiles seeing the face that Stellar did when she told her that their names were change. They entered the principal's office got their lockers and they head to their first class; history of war. The classes started 10 minutes ago; well that's what the secretary told them. It was the fist day of school so she was sure that nothing was going to happen.

Stellar knock on the door. She open it when she hear a loud COME IN. But she froze as soon as she saw her 2 teachers. Cagalli who was just behind her push her a little making remember that they are not suppose to be known here.

"You must be the new students." Ask Mr. Lornoke, he was very stress as well having Cagalli and Stellar in his and Murrue's class was going to be like hell.

"Mind to tell us you're names?" Came Murrue's voice.

"I'm Cagalli Hibikis and this is my sister Stellar." Murrue nod

"Well we were just about to begin the presentation please be seated Cagalli you'll go beside Athrun and Stellar beside Shinn." Murrue points 2 guys one with emerald eyes and midnight blue hair, while the other had black hair with crimson red eyes. Cagalli nod and push Stellar out of the doorway. As she passes Murrue she whispers to her for only her to ear.

"You need to explain."

Not lucky for her a certain brown hair and violet eyed guy hears it and wonders what it means.

"Well class we'll begin the presentation, you'll tell us you're name if you have any relatives coming to this school and something special about you." Murrue sigh as she sat beside Mwu on their desk. "Meyrin why don't you start."

She stood and began to talk. "Well my name is Meyrin Hawke my sister is Lunamaria the girls beside me and her boyfriend is Shinn Asuka, my boyfriend is Athrun Zala and well were from Zaft so were coordinators and we are war veteran."

"Well that's great you even did Lunamaria's intro so she won't have to do it. Next the boyfriend Shinn." Said Mwu.

"My name is Shinn I have a step-brother name Kira, the guy behind me, and his girlfriend his Lacus and mine is Luna."

"My name is Kira and my girlfriend is Lacus and well the rest you know."

"My name is Miriallia Haww and my boyfriend is Dearka Elsman were two war veterans we are single child."

"I'm Yzak Jules and my girlfriend is Shiho Hannenfus she has little brother name Ben and I'm single child and we are war veteran as well."

"I'm Athrun Zala my dad is the new Chairman, I'm war veteran I no have sis or bro my beautiful girlfriend is Meyrin I'm the swimming and archery champion of this school and I have my own fan club."

_What a show-off _thought Cagalli. Everybody else presented there self and then it was Cagalli's turn.

"My name is Cagalli Hibikis and my sister's name is Stellar, I did not do the war, my parents are dead and Stellar and I have no boyfriends."

"Well now that's over you have the rest of the class free and next we'll have a test to see if you know you history well. I forgot you have to stay seated to talk with people." He gave Cagalli a look only to see her eyes flaming with rage. He turns to Murrue and tells her. "I think we are dead." He said while pointing at Cagalli.

The same brunette who heard Cagalli talk to Miss. Vernes earlier begins to wonder what's happening. He decides to talk to this later on to Lacus maybe she'll have an explanation.

The rest of the class went smoothly Cagalli could see that Stellar was making friends with………..Shinn and Miriallia and Dearka she was very glad. As for her there was no way in hell she was talking to mister-I'm-a-big-show-offie-jerk-guy-because-I-have-a-fanclub-lead-by-crazy-girls. When she receives a message on her phone she began to read it.

_Come at the captain's office we'll explain; lunch time._

_Hawk_

Cagalli knew what it meant so she just replies an "okay" and close her cell phone. When she looks up she sees a pink-haired and baby blue eyed girl looking at her strangely and even jerk guy was looking at her with an other guy named……Kira. So Lacus, Kira and Athrun are looking at her strangely and it bugs her.

"What you never saw a cell phone?" she asks with a little bit of irritation in her voice.

"Well of course we saw some we have ours almost everyone has his." Replies Athrun.

"So what's the problem?" She asks getting more and more irritated.

"Well first yours is worth a lot and only Athrun or Lacus as enough money to afford one like that and it as the Orb symbol on it, that means that you are or you were in the military."

"Well that explain everything and no I'm not in the military but my parents were and they died because of the war." She replies this time with no irritation in her voice.

"I'm really sorry for your parents."

"It's okay Miss.Clyne."

"You called me Miss."

"It's to be polite usually I have no choice, everyone kid that has a parent place highly in the political world deserves to be spoken with respect, and I was thought that."

"Well here there is no need you call me Lacus and you call him Athrun. Would you like to join us for diner after swimming class?"

"I'm sorry but I got to be somewhere but if you want I'll come and join you after I'm done and would you mind if Stellar comes?"

"You're sister no its fine with me. She seems to become good friend with Shinn so its okay how old is she?" replies Kira.

"She 14 years old but she's a real genius so…"

"SHE 14!" yelled Athrun but no-one in the class seem too noticed.

"Yup and she not a coordinator." Cagalli replies with a smile on her face but there was no way she would let them know that Stellar was an extended, they were mistreated.

The class was dismiss and everyone begins to head to their next class most of them; swimming.

**Hope you like. Happy New Year!**


	3. swimming adn relavations

**A/N Well another chapter in such short notice but I had inspiration.**

_**Chapter 3- Swimming and revelation**_

Cagalli and Stellar had swimming class and they were heading towards the changing room with all of their new friends, Meyrin did not seem to like them much they really didn't care. They opened the door begin to change into their swim suit. Cagalli didn't like to get change in front of others, she has so many scars and when she saw the body the girls hade she envy. Not that she doesn't have a cute body, her body is well build and she's a great swimmer but the other they have……no scars.

"C'mon Cagalli you better change before it's too late." Said Milly.

"Well I got to go to the washroom I'll be right there." Said Cagalli while faking to go to the washroom. Stellar knew the reason why Cagalli didn't want to go but she just shot her mouth and follows everybody else.

_Two minutes later- the class begins and Cagalli makes her entrance._

She wore a complete since it was obligated, but even with that bathing suit you could see all the scars she had on all her body.

"Oh my god Cagalli what happen?" asks Shiho

"I got an accident." She replies

_Flashback_

"_Cagalli the Minerva fired it's thanhauser it's gone hit the Eternal not time to evade." Yelled the Archangel's Captain._

"_I'm going for it." _

"_Cagalli don't! You in the strike rouge it won't resist the blast you'll be kill!" yelled Stellar._

"_I won't let them die." She replied_

_The shot was about to hit the Eternal all the crew members were scared to death and just before the blow could hit the Eternal the Rouge came in front and blocked the shot. Cagalli tried to resist with the Rouge's shield but in vain, she saw this and putted her arm in front of her face to protect herself._

"_Hey, I'm still alive prepare the Justice." She said. She was in front of the Eternal, every crew member could see that she was bleeding in every way possible but she would continue to fight._

_End of Flashback_

"That must of hurt." Said Lacus.

"Yeah well the guy that hit me had a truck and he was drunk so it's normal, I'm just happy Stellar wasn't with me." She said while giving a wink at her to teachers.

"Well class, since today is the first day we'll begin by only seeing what you can do. We'll begin with diving and if memory serves Lacus and Meyrin are the champions anyone wants to try to compete against them?" Mwu asked.

"Well Mr. Neo Stellar wants to compete." Cagalli said.

"I do?" Stellar replies.

"If you do that I'll do the racing. Is that okay?" stellar nod.

"Well girls get up there." Said Murrue.

First up was Meyrin she did 3 flips and land in the water with, from Cagalli's point, a lot of splashing but she still had a lot of applause. Second is Lacus she perform the same one as Meyrin except it was done with more elegance. Last was Stellar and when she heard people yelling at her that she wasn't good she decides to do one of her favourites jumps. She places herself at the complete end of the springboard and she turns around.

"What the hell is she doing he she backing down?" asks Meyrin.

Stellar places her hands up in the air and…….she did two back flips when she arrives at the end of the springboard she pushes herself she does three flips a 360 and land in the water. Everyone is applauding and everyone is stun.

"That's one of the most difficult tricks to do neither me nor Meyrin are able to do it and she did it so easily." Said Lacus still looking at Stellar who was getting out of the water.

"Cagalli….." Stellar said while looking at the princess.

"No still not okay." She replies.

"I knew it."

"What do you mean it wasn't okay it was perfect." Lacus replies.

"No Cagalli's right it was a complete flunk." Said Murrue.

"What do you mean Miss. Maria?"

"First the 3 flip where not straight, 2nd she took to much time to do her 360 and she did way to much splashing when she entered the water and a couple of other things." The teacher replies like she did that all her life.

"But she still is the best of all you three." Mwu said "Now time for racing two last years champ. Yzak, Athrun in guys and in girls Mirriallia. So who wants to compete?"

"I will." Said Cagalli firmly. While giving a smile at the former Commander. He knew perfectly that Cagalli was great a swimming and even WAY better than the other.

"Okay let's start everyone who wants to compete at the start line. Did I forget to mention that its today that we decide who will be part of the school team?"

"Actually you did Mr.Lornoke." replies Shiho.

"Well now you know……Everyone gets set…ready…..go!"

The race begins with everyone being at the same speed but then Cagalli took at least a 30 second before the others. She finally arrived at the finish line pulls herself out of the water and then Athrun arrives then Yzak and Milly at the same time.

"So what's my time?" asks Cagalli.

"Eeeuuuhh……..1:30." Replies Mwu.

"That sucks Cagalli." Said Stellar.

"I know but it's been a while since I swim."

"That sucks? You're kidding right its better then the school's record." Exclaims Milly.

"Well that means that Cagalli is part of our school team with you, Athrun and Yzak and that Stellar is part too with Lacus and Meyrin, practice tomorrow night after school. Okay now since its first day the rest of the period free."

"Stellar…."

"Yeah Lacus?"

"Would you mind teaching me that jump you did?"

"Of course not c'mon I'll show you."

"Cagalli….. Would you mind training with me?"

"I'll be honour Milly."

Another class that went smoothly and another reason why Meyrin hated more-and-more Cagalli and Stellar. At the end of the class the girl got change and they could see the other scars that Cagalli have under her bathing suit.

"So Cagalli you still got stuff to do?" Lacus asks.

"Yeah and I wont be able to come to see you guys sorry. Hope you have a great time see you later." And with that she exits the girls change room, she was one of the fastest girls to change 'cause she didn't put any make-up only some jewels that her father gave her and her normal clothes.

"Hey you hmmmm……Athrun." The blue haired guy turns around. "Have you seen the teachers and where the library and the teachers lounge is?" The guy looks astonished but still answers.

"The teachers are gone to the teachers lounge and it's at the end of the hallway and the library is beside our history of war classroom."

"Thanks Athrun." And the blond girl begins to run the way that Athrun told her.

_She kind of cute_. Athrun thought.

When Cagalli knocks on the door she hears Mwu saying that he got it and that he will be going.

"Hey princess. We'll be going at our classroom."

"You don't dare call me princess……What the hell are you doing here?"

"Our job what else." Cagalli never thought she see those persons again Andy, Erika and Arnold. They were teachers here and she would eventually have them. Once they got into the classroom Cagalli began to look at them weirdly.

"Okay I know what you're thinking but it isn't that." Andy replies.

"Oh so it isn't that after we landed you disappeared only to come teach here and that you never contact neither me nor Stellar. It isn't that you lied when you told me that it isn't what I think. It isn't that my father knew you were here and that's why he send me here with Stellar. Now is it Andy?"

"Well actually it pretty much is. But we are SO sorry Cagalli we never mean to lose contact with you or Stellar but it's just….."

"We didn't have the time and we didn't thought you would want to speak with us and we thought that you be to preoccupied by your duties at Orb to come and spend a night with us and have fun. Also I assure you that we had no idea that you were coming and you're father isn't suppose to know either. I mean why do you think we changed our name." the former Archangel's pilot explains.

"Well let's I forgive you but you better make up for that. I better go I have stupid reports to send to Orb."

"You're still working at Orb's government?"

"Of course Erika. One last question, who's the French teacher and who's the art music teacher?"

"Well I'm the French teacher and Arnold is the art music teacher."

"Then I'll see you later."

_I think this year is going to be very interesting_. Thought the princess before making her way to the library._ Well I better finish those stupid reports._

She enters the library find a seat in a quiet place, of course nobody is there it is after all the first day of school, but she couldn't let anyone see her reports they would surely know that she was in the military.

_Fifteen minutes left, I won't have time to finish guess I should get back to my locker and call Kisaka._ She let out a sigh andshe exits the library, she opens her cell phone and calls Kisaka.

"_Kisaka here what is it?"_

"I did not finish the reports."

"_But how come you were two…"_

"Stellar didn't came because I didn't told her because I want her to try to live a normal life. I'll try to finish them tonight and send them tomorrow."

"_Very well, princess."_

"Goodbye Kisaka."

"_Goodbye Cagalli."_

She closes her phone and opens her locker then she sees everyone coming her way.

"Hey sis, are you finish you're stuff."

"Of course, how was diner?"

"Great I had a great time."

"Well I'll go get something from the cafeteria I'm starved."

"You better take you're stuff for French Mrs. Louisier wants us to have a laptop."

Cagalli looks at the person that just said that to her it was Lunamaria, Meyrin's sister.

"Yeah that reminds me I better go get mine." Said Shinn and with that everybody left to go get their stuff for French.

"Hey Stell?"

"What's up Cagalli?"

"Take the normal laptop I'll take the Orb one."

"But people will know."

"Don't worry, I've asked the teacher to be seated at the back so nobody could see my laptop. Now I better go if I want something to eat. Later sis!"

_I better have something to eat there I'm starve and I think I could eat anything._ Thought the princess. She got herself a salad with some fruit and a part of chocolate cake and then headed herself to the French class trying to find an explanation why she would have an Orb's government's logos on her laptop.

**A/N Pretty long chapter don't you think Plz review.**


	4. french and invitation

**A/N Hey what's up! Another chapter. I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update this and my other story it's just that I went to a camp and the term just ended so I had a lot of exam.**

**Disclaimer: Gs and GSD not mine.**

_Last chapter: Cagalli and Stellar are now part of the swimming team of the school, Cagalli can't seem to finish her reports on time and she's trying to find an excuse for the fact that her laptop has the orb symbol on it._

_**End of the first day and a race**_

_I got it I just got to tell everyone that my battery I dead and my laptop need a special battery. That's perfect. Or I could just tell Eri—I mean Miss. Flay Louisier that I don't have a laptop cuz this is my first day. That would be better._

Slowly Cagalli made her way into the classroom and went to see Miss. Louisier.

"Miss."

"What is it Cagalli?"

"I forgot my laptop at home I hope it isn't a problem"

"Of course not you can get seated. Now class today we will do a test to see how good you are in French. I know a couple of you had me like teacher last year but I still want to know if any of you got better. Because this year is going to be at least 10 times tougher. And well I want you to call me Miss Louisier and not Miss Flay. The test is basically about grammar rules and when we are in a test and you need help I want you to ask me the question in French. The test will be corrected by the end of the class and I will decide who needs tutoring lessons and who will give them. Now _Bonne chance_!"

The test was easy it was all about verbs like _avoir et être _and of course some _participe passé (past participle)._ Stellar was the first one to finish then Cagalli and at last Lacus. When they went back to their seats they waited at least 30 minutes for everyone to finish.

"I will finish correcting the test meanwhile you can always talk but stay seated."

"That was like the toughest test ever."

"You're kidding right Kira it was easy I hope I get a good grade."

"Yeah well you can say that if you want Lacus but I agree with Kira it was tough and I'll probably will need some tutoring."

"Moi je suis d'accord avec Lacus c'était très facile."(I agree with Lacus it was really easy)

They all look at Cagalli who had just said her first sentence since the start of the class and for more it was in perfect French.

"You know how to speak French?"

"Of course I do and so does Stellar we were taught by our uncle and our aunt."

_Meanwhile with Stellar._

"So Stellar how do you think you did on that test."

"Well, je crois j'ai eu une bonne note." (I think that I had a good grade)

"Hey, you're pretty good in French unlike a certain someone."

"Eh it's not my fault okay Yzak I maybe suck in French but I'm better than you in art class."

"Oh come on Dearka admit it you suck more than anyone else in this class yet you won't have any tutoring because you don't want to." Said Shinn

"That's not the deal Shinn, it's because he's being tutor in so many classes that he doesn't

have time for any more tutors." Said Shiho.

"That's no fair I'm good in art and in P.E and….. in English so Hein? Who's the retarded now?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Dearka but you still are."

"What come on Milly you're suppose to be on my side remember? You're my girlfriend"

"Yeah well……….What about you Stellar what class are you the best in?" trying to change the subject as fast as she could.

"Well my teacher use to tell me I was pretty good in….history of war, swimming, French, art, math and that's about it. But the only class that I really suck is English."

"Really? Because if you need some tutor I'm sure that Shinn wouldn't mind helping you. He's really good in English."

"That would be really nice and I could help you with a course that you have difficulties with." Replies Stellar with a big smile on her face.

"Well I'm not very good in French and well I suck in history of war."

"But history of war is so easy and I wasn't even in the war and yet I'm better than you?"

"Yeah what do you want?" Said Shiho "We participate only in the end of the war. But like we have a test tomorrow maybe you could come at Lacus's house tonight and help us. Cagalli can

come to."

"That would be great I'll ask her at recess."

"Okay class settled down I have the result when I call you're name come and get you're copy in front of the class. If you need a tutor it will be written on you're copy and you are to be a tutor it will be written as well. Shinn Asuka, Dearka Elsman…….."

"Oh god I need tutor just like last year."

"Well Kira it isn't that bad at least you can be with Lacus, I can't even be with Meyrin cause she sucks to so I always get stuck with you guys or a nowhere person."

"Yeah well at least you passing the test I'm failing I got 55 and Dearka got 45 and Shinn got 46."

"That's why he's dancing like an idiot because he got better than Dearka well hey I got 60 so Miss. Louisier wrote_ "Besoin d'un tuteur."_ And well I don't want one I just want to stay with Meyrin and…"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Lacus what's you're grade? I bet its written best in the class felicitations! Or something likes that."

"Well actually it's not. You see I got 98 yet its written _Bravo Lacus. Tu va être tuteur et continue le bon travail._"

"So that means that somebody else got better than you." Said Athrun.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?HOW COULD YOU HAVE 100 AT A FRENCH TEST? THAT'S MENTALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" yells Dearka.

Now every head was turn in the direction of Stellar who was the cause of Dearka yelling like a psychopath.

"I told you I'm good in French and anyway if you want I can help guys. I'll be a tutor well at least that's what is written on my sheet."

"Yeah well you better help us all or I think blondi there is going to do a breakdown." Said Shiho.

_With Cagalli_

"Cagalli what's you're score." Asks Lacus

"Well it's 99 because I forgot an "s" and it's not the end of the world and do I really need to be a tutor if it's written on my sheet?.

"Well no but it gives you extra credits at the end of the year." Explains Lacus.

"Well I guess I should do it then."

"Well if you want you and you're sister can come at my house tonight we kind of always do that and we study and the guys plays at video games and well if you want you can come and as for Stellar I think nobody will bother."

"Well I guess, why not."

"So it's settle then."

"So Cagalli since you're in our group I guess you're going into music and art next class?"

asks Kira

"Yup, so what's the deal with that class?"

"Well you can either play music like **ME** or Lacus or you can do arts like the rest of the class." Says Athrun.

"Well I play music."

"So wants you're instrument? Or maybe you sing?"

"No I don't sing and trust me you don't want to hear me sing. No I play alto or viola call it like you want. It's kind of bigger than a violin but smaller than a cello."(And that's a real instrument I know my best friends plays it)

"I don't think we got that instrument." Replies Lacus.

"No worries I got my own."

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well we better go." Says Lacus.

"ATTTTHHHHRRRUUUUNNN HONEY!" yells a (like Cagalli calls her) psychopathwho is actually Meyrin.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Well my class is pretty boring without you around I mean I got nobody to talk to, I mean there like always Luna but she like so boring and I so don't want to talk to her……." And she continues to talk until they finally reach there classroom.

**A/N Hey hope you like it and next chapter will be shorter if got any question than ask me. **

**And I got a question of my own if you know Teens Titans than maybe you can help me. Why does everyone use like pseudonym for Starfire: Kori Anders and for Best Boy: Garfield. I f anyone can answer it please do.**


	5. art music and a new shedule

**A/N SPRING BREAK! Oh yeah, I'm in vacation. That so rock, anyway I'll be updating soon since my spring break just started. And thank you to everyone who reviewed it's so cool when you know people actually like you're story.**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah not mine….**

_Last chapter summary_

_Cagalli and Stellar are going in there French, they have a test they ace it and they become tutor. Lacus invites them at her house after school and we learn that Cagalli plays viola and Stellar is good in art._

_**Art and music**_

They finally reach the classroom and what a relief for everyone's ear Meyrin wouldn't stop talking and her stupid boyfriend just listen nodded and added something sometimes. Cagalli though she was going to have a major headache and it seams that everyone else is kind of tired of miss-I-think-I'm-perfect-because-I'm-going-out-with-mister-big-showfi-jerk.

"Well welcome class, I'm Sai Yula Nara. You may call me Mr. Sai or Mr.Yula. I'll be you're art music teacher this year. If memory serves we only have two students in music and the rest in art. Right?"

"Well actually Mr. Sai I'm playing music as well." Cagalli says.

"Ah yes Miss.Cagalli, since today is the first class our musician will play for our artist. For the one who will be in art, I want you to do something you're really good in and I want no talking. So you can do paintings, drawing, sculpture or anything else but you need to finish it this class so I can see what level you are and now, good class."

"Well hum….Cagalli?"

"Yeah Lacus?"

"Well me and Athrun are going to play a song that we worked on last year if you want you can start by listening and then maybe get into the song?"

"That's perfect so what are you guys playing like instrument?"

"I play piano and Lacus sings."

(At the table in art they are placed like this: Dearka, Milly and Luna. On an other table: Yzak, Shiho, Meyrin. On the last table: Kira, Shinn and Stellar.)

"So Stellar is Cagalli good at viola?" asks a nervous Shinn (if you hadn't figure it out by now Shinn as a crush on Stellar)

"Oh yes, she's been playing since we were kids."

"Class settle down remember NO talking, artist don't talk when they work."

"Well, are you ready Athrun?"

"Yes, why don't we begin with fields of hope?"

"K"

As they begin to play the song soon Cagalli joins in and everyone seems too enjoyed. They play a couple more songs when there is only 15 minutes left to the class the teacher asks them to stop so that the students can show the class what they did.

"Okay people lets see what you did and then tell us why you did this. Let's begin with Dearka's table and then Shiho's, Stellar's and ……."

"Well I did a portrait of Milly." Says Dearka while showing is painting, it was perfect the colours everything seems so real and the class seems to appreciate it. "I did this cause I think Milly is perfect to draw."

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww"

"Okay and now the perfect girlfriend what did you do?"

"I did a sculpture of a vase because the one I have at home is broken."

"Okay and I bet Luna did a field full of flowers?" Luna gave him a nod, she wasn't really good in art but she loved to do flowers.

"Next Yzak, Shiho and Meyrin."

"I draw a house and I drew it because it's Shiho's house."

"I drew earth and in background me and Yzak." Says Shiho who was really good as well maybe less than Dearka but still very good.

"Oh I like drew a princess and she like the most beautiful person in the world because I like drew myself." Says Meyrin.

_I swear I'm going to kill her before the end of the school year._ Thinks Cagalli.

"Well I TRIED to draw Lacus but it didn't work so I sculpted a haro and I painted it pink because that's Lacus's favourite colour."

"Okay very well what about you Stellar?"

"Well I drew and space field with the Archangel in front of it because the song fields of hope reminded me of the Archangel because it was a peace ship." Her drawing was perfect maybe

Just a tiny-little-bit less good than Dearka's but still very good all the proportion were there

And the Archangel was built perfectly.

"Wow so we have a third really good drawer and you Shinn?"

"Well I…..did a dog because it reminds me of that mobile suit in war that saved my civilian shuttle, it was kind of black and it was a mobile suit and a mobile armor."

"The Gaia." Whispers Arnold.

"What was that Mr. Sai?"

"Nothing at all well class dismissed I would like to speak to our three musicians and Dearka, Shiho and Stellar." Says Arnold. "Well ok I'll be quick last year we won three prices with you guys: a second place for Athrun and Lacus, a first for Dearka and a third for Shiho. Now this year with Cagalli and Stellar added to our group I hope we can at least have 2 first place. So if the 2 girls will want to join our group?"

"What's your group exactly?" asks Stellar.

"Well we get together every Wednesday and we work on art or on music and at the end of each month we send our most beautiful art to some judge and around April or May we receive some answer, whether we've been accepted for the annual contest or not." Explains Dearka.

"Well I guess, why not. So that mean that Tuesday we have swimming and Wednesday we have art."

"And Monday we have studies because Thursday it's archery Friday it's soccer and cheerleaders and sometime after the archery there's volley-ball. We play 2 against 2 because

there are not a lot of people who are in the team." Explain Lacus.

"Well looks like you guys have a pretty charged week."

"Yup but during week-ends all we do is shopping have fun and SOMETIMES finish the homework that we haven't done."

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well we better go if we want to catch up with the others. You girls are still coming at my place?"

"Yes"

**A/N Pretty short chapter but you knew cuz I told you in last chapter. So the next one is coming out soon I have really a lot of inspiration. And my other fic will be updating soon as well.**


	6. race meeting and a whole bunch more

**A/N Hey another chapter! I have nothing more to say so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ………………………not mine**

_

* * *

__Last chapter: The girls go into art music class and they are part of the group. They are going to Lacus's house to study._

_**Race, meeting and a whole bunch more**_

"So Cagalli, you're sure you don't mind going to Lacus house I mean her father was once the chairman he could recognize you."

"Come 'on Stell, he hasn't seen me in like 10 years or less maybe….but whatever you get the point."

"Well I guess you're right but just one last question how will you explain the fact that we have a black Porsches?"

"It was our parent's car before they died and we never had the courage to sell it. Come on they are going to be waiting."

They take their bags and instrument and the head outside the school where they see everyone waiting for them. Yzak and Shiho were on a normal black motorcycle, Athrun was driving a red mustang with Meyrin beside him and Shinn and Luna in the back and finally Lacus was driving a pink Audi with Kira beside her and Dearka and Milly in the back.

"So Cagalli do you guys have a car?"

"Of course."

"Hey you guys want to do a race?" asks Dearka.

"That's the most intelligent thing you said all day I think." Replies Yzak.

"Hey!Wait you're right."

"Well we could but Athrun like always win because he's the prettiest in the world and he has the fastest car here so but I still think we should do it." Says Meyrin

"Yeah what ever, so what do guys say about 50$ per car"

"Do you have that amount Cagalli?"

"Of course I have why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look like you have that amount?"

"And why's that Athrun?"

"Because you don't wear any make up and you barely have any jewellery."

"What ever…I have the amount and anyway I won't need to pay since me and Stellar are

Going to win but since I don't know where Lacus house is, somebody will need to give me

Direction."

"With what talkie-walkie?" asks Kira.

"No with one second…."

As soon as she opens the door of the Porsche she hears everybody gasping. Of course nobody would have think she had a Porsche.

"Stell can you put my stuff in. I'll just go hand over theirs." she says while going toward the cars with an earphone in her hands.

"Of course no problem."

"So who's the one giving me directions?"

"I will."

"But aren't you driving Lacus?"

"No not when we do a race Dearka drives I don't drive fast enough."

"K Well you put this on you're ear and me and Stellar as on each as well so when we ask you a question you can answer us."

"That's pretty simple."

Cagalli gets in the car, puts her seatbelt on and tells everyone that she's ready. Of course with a loud roar the motorcycle is the first one to leave then goes the Audi and finally the Mustang leaving the black car alone in the parking lot.

"Ready Stell?"

After receiving a nod from her friend she steps on the gas a goes of. Soon she catches up with everyone and before you know it she in front of them and is asking for direction.

"_Have you past the airport yet?"_

"No……wait………Now we have."

"_So just continue straight ahead you'll see a big white house and that's mine the gates are open so just go in and wait for us."_

"K"

After entering the gate she stops right in front of the door undo her seatbelt and then the others arrives. Yzak and Shiho then Dearka and at last Athrun.

"Well I though you were super fast Athrun?"

"Got arrested was right behind you how come he didn't see you?"

"I don't know." Says Cagalli while handing out her hand for the 50's. Of course she knew the policeman was an Archangel Crew member and she saw him this morning.

"Well thanks a lot that's going to pay the grocery's for a while."

"Yes well, you may let you're cars here our butler will come let's go inside." Respond Lacus

They got in the house, it was simply beautiful but yet still less then the Attha household.

"Daddy I'm home and my friends are here."

"Oh hi sweetie." Says a man looking around the forties who comes down the stairs with two other man, one was the chairman while the other one was a guy with a mask on his face. "I believe all of you already met Commander Le Creuset."

"And I believe I already met everyone except these little ladies over there. What might be you're name it seems I've already met you somewhere."

"The names are Cagalli and Stellar." Answers Cagalli. She knew that man and Mwu always warned her to stay away from him.

"No family name?"

"I'm sorry I don't want to seem impolite but I don't say my family name to everyone. Mister."

"Very well. Then goodbye Kids and Misses." He says while doing a Zaft salute everyone does one also except Cagalli and Stellar who does Orb's one.

"Well it seems that the Misses are Orb's follower why's that you know they aren't as good as they say. The Archangel crew disappeared a long time ago and so did they princess and

What's the saying she use to say: Kill because……"

"Kill because one was killed get killed for killing another, do you ever think peace will ever come that way?"

"Yes so I see you that you know the saying but what about you're friend she hasn't said a word since the beginning."

"She's my sister and, once again without wanting to be rude, I would like it if you would stop asking me all of those questions."

"Very well maybe will meet again." With that the commander gets out of the house and into a black limousine.

"We'll be going to my room daddy. Please send the maid in."

"Very well dear see you later." _I can't help the fact that I already met this young girl by the way she acts and speaks……._thinks Siegel Clyne.

Once inside Lacus room.

"Wow Cagalli I've never seen anyone talk to Le Creuset like that." Exclaims Dearka.

"Yeah but thanks for doing it, that guy is like so freaking weird." Says Milly.

After a good laugh they begin their studies: History of war first cuz they had an exam tomorrow.

"Okay so how do we study?" asks Luna.

"Well we could do like a quiz. I and Cagalli ask you guys' question who pair are two by two."

"Why would it be you starting I don't want to work with Dearka, no offence honey but you're not really good"

"None taken."

"Well let me see name me three Zaft ships and only Dearka and Milly." Asks Stellar.

'"Well there's the Eternal and……"

"The vesalius, the Voltaire, the meteor, the Faith.." answers Cagalli

"Okay you win you asks the question but do we win if we get the most points."

"Well we always have a 50$ we can give to the winner and you will have a good grade."

"Then I and Dearka are in."

"Lacus and I too."

"Well then Yzak and me too."

"We are?"

"Of course we are."

"Then if they are doing it then so are me and Shinn."

"Well we don't need the money but we can always try to win."

"So then its settle everybody's in we'll start by Zaft then do EA and an Orb."

"Well actually Stellar we might want to do more of Orb, I don't know why but the teachers seem to like to asks us a lot of question on Orb and most of the time none on EA."

"So then it's Zaft then Orb."

They try Zaft for about an hour and the scores were:

MXD: 20

LXK: 19

SXL: 17

YXS: 18

AXM :16

"Okay now we get into Orb and trust me the questions are going the toughest you ever answered. First one: Name me the pilot of the Archangel?"

"Arnold Neumann."

"Good, one point for Luna and Shinn."

They played for another 30 minutes then they needed to break the tied between Milly and Dearka and Yzak and Shiho, the one who had the next question good won the 50$.

"Well you guys ready: Name me 5 mobile suits that were on the Archangel and name me two of the four pilots."

…………………………………………………………….(silence)

"I know!"

"Go Dearka"

"There's the Strike rouge, the Justice, Freedom, Gaia, Strike. Two pilots there's hum… the Hawk of Endymion…..his name….."

"Mwu La Flaga and there's the Orb princess Cagalli Yula Attha." Finishes Milly

"You're right the point goes to Milly and Dearka they won 50$." She says while handing the 50$.

"Oh yeah!"

"We better go we're going to be late. So were do you guys live."

"On Destiny street right in front of a big white house. What about you?" answers Cagalli.

"Well Kira and Shinn lives right beside this house, Yzak live with is mom at the corner of Montcalm Street, Dearka live with is dad on Boaz Boulevard and Milly lives on the same street except with both of her parents and a little farther, Meyrin and Luna are living at the Corner of Faith boulevard and Desert street and Athrun…." She stops cuz she was interrupt by Athrun.

"Right in front of you're house, I'm the one living in the big white house."

"Good to know. Well we'll be going."

They exits the house and head for their car each getting in their cars.

"Hum..Milly do you guys need a lift I mean considering that Lacus is probably staying here"

"Oh yes thanks so much for asking Stellar."

They get in the car and went of they see Athrun's red mustang dropping off Shinn just at the end of Mitchell street and then speed of to is house. They finally arrive at Dearka's house.

"Well thanks guys we had a fun time at Lacus place I never though study could be so cool."

"You're welcome well see you tomorrow."

Once they arrive at their house, just in front of Athrun's car with him and Meyrin in it, they park the porches and go inside.

"Hum Cagalli?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't we have any reports to do?"

"Yup and I started them but we need to finish them by 7 someone is going to come to pick them up."

"Well then let's get started."

_At Athrun house_

Meyrin had just left seeing that her boyfriend wasn't really in the mood to talk to her(more to listen to her babbling but..). And to tell the truth he wasn't he was constantly thinking about Cagalli, why couldn't he get her out of his mind. His life was perfect before she came in, he was great in sports he was ok at school he finally was going out with Meyrin, and now why did she had to come into his life and ruin it all.

But he couldn't be frustrated because he didn't know why but he kind fell attached to the girl.

_At Lacus house_

Kira just finish telling his story about Cagalli and the things that she said to Miss Vernes and what Mr Lornokke said about her.

"I really don't know Kira I mean did it look like they knew each other well?

"Yes she said it with casuallity but also like if she was her superior."

"I think for now let's just keep one eye on them and wait, to me they seem kind of nice."

"Yeah me to."

**

* * *

A/N Hope you like it see ya.**


	7. sorry for not updatingpe class

**Disclaimer**

_**Chapter 7-**_

5:00am

Stellar fell asleep while Cagalli finished the reports; at 5:15 Kisaka came to get them. He was in a black limousine and he had a black cloak over him so that people couldn't see his face. At first Cagalli thought it was ridiculous but then she asks herself if anyone is watching they would probably think she was buying drugs or something illegal while in fact she was just handing a week of reports.

"There you have them all Kisaka now would you please go. If anyone sees me handing things to you they might think it's suspicious!"

"Please be reasonable princess would who be awake at 5:30 am in the morning?"

"Well there's you and me."

"This looks all okay I will send you another stack next week."

"Wow great…more work…."

She watches as Kisaka drives away and get back in her house to get at least a good hour of sleep before school starts, what she didn't expected was that her neighbours were already awake and one of them saw everything…

"What the hell was she giving to that guy?"

7:30am

"Cagalli wake up! I made breakfast!"

"yawns Thanks Stellar those reports really tired me out"

"Yeah well…..I'm sorry I fell asleep so fast….."

"No problem everything's done now so wasup with today?"

"We begin in P.E and than math followed by French and social."

"Aw crap what a boring day…."

"Come on eat we'll be leaving…"

"I'm finish let's go."

"Since it's raining outside we'll take the Ferrari (A/N the Porsche is convertible)"

"Wow these people are going to begin thinking we got money."

"Well it isn't my problem if someone made a huge hole in our top?"

"It was an accident! Whatever let's just go…."

"Right behind you!"

As soon as they arrive at school, they go into the school to change for P.E there the see the girls changing there self to.

"So girls, what are we doing in P.E?" asks Stellar.

"Well it depends if you're in the cheer squad or not. But since you girls just arrived you'll have to pass audition. If you're accepted you spend all you're P.E classes practicing."

"And what if you're not in the squad?"

"You do what M. Lornokke tells you to do." Answers Luna.

Cagalli just shrugs and the girls walk into the gym. They were greeted by the boys who were already changed and ready to go.

"Listen up class! Today we'll be going outside and after your done doing your turns we'll begin archery and at the end of the class we'll do a little contest to see if anyone can beat Athrun or Kira. Any question? (Sees Lacus raising her hand) And of course if you want to be in the squads you'll be with Lacus all period now go run!"

"Where are we running? Around the gym?" asks Cagalli?

"No, just during winter and when it rains, when it's sunny we go run outside. We need to do 2 turns in 5 minutes or else you lose points." Answers Shiho.

With that they begin to run, Cagalli was one of the first to finish and some fat guy was the last one.

"Hey Cagalli are you joining the squad?"

"Hum no thanks Lacus I'm not really a pom-pom girl but I'm sure Stellar would want to. I think I'm going to stick with the archery."

"Hey no problem! So where's Stellar? We'll see you later Cagalli!"

"Yeah…."

"Hey Cagalli!"

"Oh hey Milly! What are you doing here aren't you in the squad?"

"Are you crazy? I think I would prefer to die but don't tell Lacus, I'm substitute."

"Are you any good in archery?"

"No, what about you?"

"Well I got good accuracy; I think I can help you…"

With that the two girls headed toward the shooting range where everyone already was. Cagalli watched as everyone began to shoot. It was sure Athrun and Kira were really good and some part of the class was ok and the rest well they had a little bit of potential and that's exactly where Milly was. She was able to shoot but it never got to the target. During all class long Cagalli helped Milly shoot and at the end when it was time for the contest Milly was able to shoot and to hit the target in the 5 point zone. Therefore the contest begins.

"Who wants to try against our two champions? And don't forget the winner goes against me."

Athrun was in so was Kira, Shiho, Dearka, and Yzak, Shinn and finally Cagalli and some other people from their class. Cagalli, Kira and Milly got to the semi-final than it was Milly against Cagalli and in the final it was Cagalli vs. Athrun. Of course neither of them had seen the other shoot but this time they would see.

"Are you ready Athrun you start." Athrun got 4 10.Wich was the maximum of points you could get except, if you could get the tiny red spot in the center of the target witch was worth 20 points. Then it was Cagalli's she shot her arrows and got 2 10 and 2 20.

"How could you have 2 20 points it's almost impossible!" yells Athrun.

"I have a good accuracy." Cagalli simply replies.

"Yeah well now let's see if you can beat me?" says Neo (Mwu).

So they begin to shoot their arrows and Mwu wins in the end with 5 20 points and Cagalli only 3 20 points. As the bell ring she passes beside Mwu and whispers to him.

"You always were the better fighter."

And you may call it irony or maybe luck but it just happened that Kira heard it…..again.


End file.
